The Untold Story of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy
by Misty Eyed Mystery
Summary: No one really knows what became of the Malfoys, or more importantly their son after the second wizarding war. But Scorpius Malfoy has a story. His life hasn't been easy. With being shunned by the wizarding world and the difficult life that has been set out for him, will this lost lamb ever find his place? (Includes ScorpiousxRose Canon)
1. An Introduction

Hey Everyone! Welcome to my next series starring the one and only Scorpius Malfoy! Sorry that the first chapter is short but I wanted to start it off simple for this one. I have high ambitions for this story so expect lots of updates! Also for those wondering, although this will include a romance between Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, it will not be the main focus of the story. The main focus will be the life and struggles of Scorpius. This is going to be a lot different from my previous fan fiction as it's going to have more of a story and a darker tone to it. Please enjoy and favorite/follow and write me a review of what you think of the first chapter!

~MEM

I'm going to tell you something. This is not a happy story. I didn't write it all down so that you can read it and feel sorry for me. I don't want your pity. I don't want anything from you.

I've spent my entire life alone, feeling like an outsider. I felt like I was standing outside at the window of a lavish party where everyone was happy and enjoying themselves but I wasn't allowed in. No one cared enough to let me in, no one even wanted me in. I used to not understand why my family distanced themselves so much from the rest of the wizarding community, why it felt like people shrank away or glared at us in public. My father always wears a long coat. When I was little I naively thought he was always cold. The truth is there's a large scar on his forearm that looks like a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth. I remember when I was little poking it with my finger and he jumped back as if I had burned him. He then hit me several times and sent me to my room. That was when I learned never to look, touch, or even acknowledge the existence of his scar. My grandfather has one too, but unlike my dad he doesn't try to hide his. The life that my father has has not been good to him. He's unstable, has a terrible temper and drinks a lot to deal with his demons from the past.

I am not like the rest of my family. That became clear before I even went to Hogwarts. Most children begin showing magical ability when they are seven or eight. Several of my friends at that time were able to do fantastic things like make objects float or conjure up colorful sparks. When I was forced to play with Alfred Goyle, he tried to impress me by magically setting a tree on fire. I couldn't do any of that. I showed no magical ability whatsoever. My father became agitated, but my mother urged him to be patient and that I would soon begin to do the magic I so longed to be able to do. When I turned eight I was still unable to do any magic. I tried to make things float and to do incredible things but I couldn't. My father began getting angry. He would constantly scream at me "why can't you do magic you useless thing?" I felt worthless. By the time I turned nine my entire family was forced to face the fact that I was a squib, that I the son of a long line of ancient magical ancestry was unable to produce the slightest amount of magic. And do you know what they did with me? My father hid me away in our basement in order to hide the fact that his precious pureblood family had produced a squib. He was so ashamed that I was never allowed to leave the basement except for mealtimes. And when he did see me, all I could see was the disgust in his eyes. He didn't love me, he hated me. And once I realized that, I began to hate him to. I hated my entire family; my father, my mother, and my grandfather. Sitting alone in that basement for two years was what made me reject the pureblood status. All I wanted was to get away from it all.

I was almost 11 years old when it happened. My father came home one night angry, drunk and on a rampage. When he saw me, he became more enraged.

"It's your fault," He screamed. "Your a disgrace and a worthless creature! Who would want you you useless thing? You were supposed to bring honor to our family!" He lunged at me and I cringed waiting for the slap that was sure to come. But suddenly I felt something churn in the pit of my stomach. Was it fear? No it wasn't fear, and it wasn't sadness either. It was something deeper; _it was power_. I felt a shiver run down my spine as something erupted from inside me and launched at my father throwing him backward at least 20 feet. There was a loud bang and then the room stood still. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. My entire body was shaking as I let tears roll down my cheeks. Through my blurred vision I could see my mother standing still in the corner, a look of shock etched on her face. I didn't wait around for my father to come to his senses. I ran down to my room in the basement, locked my door and shrank down behind it let the sobs rack my entire body. I was crying too hard to address the miracle that had just occurred. For the first time ever, I had performed magic.


	2. New Beginnings

There was nothing like the feeling I got the morning I woke up to find the official Hogwarts letter underneath my pillow. I had been terrified that they wouldn't accept me; that they didn't want another _Malfoy_ poisoning the prestigious school, or even that they had no idea I existed considering I had been hidden away for 4 years. My heart pounded excitedly as I read the letter, realizing that it was my ticket away from my parents for good. But I knew I had to show them the letter. How else could I get my supplies from Diagon Alley? I had vivid memories of going there when I was younger. The busy town amazed me; all the witches and wizards living a seemingly perfect life, the life I yearned for. Just thinking about going there made me excited.

When I showed my mother the letter, she declared we would be going to Diagon Alley that very afternoon. My father saw the letter and read over it three times before giving me a smile and a clap on the back. I flinched at the touch of him. His smile didn't reach his eyes.

Walking through the Leaky Cauldron to the entrance of Diagon Alley was better than any of the memories I had about the place. I wanted to run into every store and explore the whole place, and even attempted to do so, until my father clasped a firm hand on my shoulder holding me in place.

"Now now Scorpius," he said in a deadly calm voice. "We must uphold ourselves appropriately in public." I saw right through his easy demeanor; "_embarrass me in front of the wizarding community and I will make you regret it." _For the entire afternoon we visited each shop gathering all my supplies for school. While all the people around seemed to be in a jolly festive mood, I felt like a thick black vail was over my face as my parents steered me quickly through all the shops. At last there was only one more stop to make.

"Listen carefully dear," my mother said. "We are going to drop you off at Ollivander's so you can get your wand. In the meantime, your father and I will take a quick trip down to Nocturn Alley. We will meet you back in front of the Leaky Cauldron in exactly one hour." I nodded that I understood.

"Also do not speak to anyone on the street. Do you understand?" my father spoke. I nodded silently again. They hurried away quickly, as if they didn't want to be seen standing outside Ollivander's shop.

Ollivander's was definitely a creepy place. The shack was cluttered and very old fashioned looking. I stood there shyly in the empty room for a couple minutes before thinking to ring the large bell on the desk in front of me. I rang it once and immediately a noise was heard as a withered old man appeared from behind a very large shelf.

"Name?" The man asked plainly, still very occupied with whatever he was doing with the shelf.

"Uh S-scorpius," I stammered. "Scorpius Malfoy." The man froze. He turned around slowly to face me.

"Malfoy did you say?" He was barely audible.

"Uh yessir," I muttered uncomfortably.

"I didn't know young Mr. Malfoy had a son," he remarked. "I know your father and grandfather, boy." I picked up a tone of malice and disgust interlaced in Ollivander's words. I chose not to respond. Clearly, something bad had happened involving Ollivander and my family. After a few awkward moments of silence, the old man spoke again.

"Shall we get you suited with a wand then?" He asked. Before I could even respond he had disappeared behind a shelf and fetched a wand. "10 inches, made from hawthorn wood, unicorn hair core," he said presenting it to me. I picked it up and immediately felt a strong burning sensation in my hand. I yelped and dropped it letting it clatter to the floor and roll away. The second it left my hand the burning feeling went away. It was as if the touch of the wand had scalded my hand. Ollivander looked at me very curiously.

"Your not like your father are you boy?" He asked staring at me intently. I just stood there motionless, still in shock from what had just happened. Ollivander walked away from me slowly, his gaze still piercing mine. He then went behind some more shelves and did not emerge for several minutes. At last he reappeared holding another wand. His hand was shaking slightly as he held the thin piece of wood in between his fingers.

"12 inches, oak wood, phoenix feather core," he said, his voice quivering as he approached. I reached out my hand for it, but the old man hesitated, looking at me once again, as if he was studying my face. Finally, I grabbed it from his hand before he could stop me. Instantaneously I felt a warm current through my body and it felt as though my arm had been missing something and was now finally complete.

"This is it!" I said excitedly. "This is my wand!" I looked up at Ollivander and was surprised to see a mix between sadness and pity in his eyes.

"This wand has a complicated past boy," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Several years ago, a young girl came into my shop looking to buy her first wand. I quickly presented her that very same wand your holding right now." He stopped gazing far off into the distance. "It's the only wand I have ever incorrectly identified to a wizard," he rasped sadly. "I thought that it had chosen this girl, but it turned on her, in the end destroying her. Ever since then I have kept it hidden away in my shop waiting for its true owner to come along. For many years the wand has been searching for a place to fit in, a person to share its power with, and from the moment I saw you touch that first one, I knew that this wand was destined to be yours. Like the wand, you are searching for a place to fit in. This wand can help you understand your place, it can complete you, Scorpius."

I was relieved to finally get out of Ollivander's shop, but when I checked the time it had only been thirty minutes since I had left my parents. That meant thirty minutes to explore any other shop I wanted before having to go meet them. Immediately, I was drawn to the broomstick shop. In the window sat the Firebolt 360, slowly revolving around on a pedestal. I pressed my nose up against the glass trying to get a better look at it. I had been looking at it for a few minutes when I was suddenly aware of a presence beside me. I turned and noticed a boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes standing beside me staring into the window. He looked about my age.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He sighed dreamily gazing at the broomstick. I didn't answer him. He turned and looked at me. "Do you know how to ride one?" He asked me.

"What, a broomstick? I don't," I replied, trying not to sound like a shy idiot.

"It's the best thing in the whole world," the boy said, again staring at the Firebolt 360.

"I wish I could learn to ride one but I don't get out much," I told him.

"Are you going to be a first year this year at Hogwarts too?" He asked me.

"Yeah I just got my letter this morning," I said proudly.

"Hey maybe if we become friends I'll teach you how," the boy offered, smiling at me.

"What's your name?" I asked him, trying my best to be friendly.

"Oh I'm Albus, Albus Potter," he replied. "What's yours?"

"Oh I'm-"

"Scorpius," A stern voice came from behind me. I gulped, turning to meet my father's intense stare. But he wasn't staring at me, he was staring intently at the other boy, Albus. "Come along son. We have much still left to do today." My father began pulling me away.

"See you at school!" Albus called after me. I turned back and waved and he smiled, but by the way my father was marching me up the alleyway, I could tell he was mad because he specifically told me not to talk to anyone. It didn't matter. In less than two months I would be on my way to Hogwarts and away from him for good. What was a few more weeks putting up with him? I had gotten myself a wand even if it was a bit shady, and I had already made friends with someone that I'd be attending school with. Not even my father, Draco Malfoy could've ruined this day.


	3. Hatstall

There was something satisfying about boarding the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. I sat in an empty compartment looking out the window at my parents, my father's sleek blonde hair clearly visible through the crowd of parents. Even from here, I could see the expressionless disposition he held. My mind flashed back to all the years of torture I have endured. The satisfaction I felt turned to relief. I wouldn't have to see my father for a year, things could be worse. Suddenly the compartment door opened and a boy and a girl quickly ran in and shut the door. They collapsed panting very hard. The two hadn't seemed to notice me sitting there yet. Suddenly the girl looked over at me and sat up very straight.

"Oh my apologies! We didn't realize anyone was in here!" She exclaimed. I said nothing. The boy the turned to me. I realized that it was the same one I had met at Diagon Ally a month ago. He seemed to recognize me too.

"Hey I remember you! It's Scorpion right?"

"Scorpius," I corrected him.

"Oh sorry," Albus Potter apologized. "Well this is my cousin Rose Weasley. Sorry we burst in here like this my brother James and our cousin Fred are on the hunt for us. They're third years and they like to cause trouble." He laughed as if this was common knowledge. Scorpius still didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words because Rose was staring at him intently.

"My father pointed you out to me on the platform. Is your last name Malfoy?"

"Yeah why?" I asked a little to defensively.

"I don't think our parents get along," Rose said uncertainly. There was an uncomfortable silence that was eventually broken by Albus saying, "Well who cares if our parents don't get along, that doesn't mean we won't!" I realized that if I didn't attempt to get along with these people now I might lose the only chance that I'll ever get to.

"Well I'm nothing like my father trust me, so whatever you've heard about him, I'm the opposite," I said trying to sound confident. Albus let out a grin and Rose managed an uncertain smile.

"Do you mind if we just stay in here with you?" Albus asked. "If our cousins find us it's going to get messy. Last Christmas my brother James used this spell, _Wingardrium Levisoa_ I believe, and left me hanging there upside down for an hour until my parents got home and realized what was going on." Rose snorted thinking about this.

"Wow I bet Aunt Ginny must have been really mad," she commented

"What's your family like, Scorpius?" Albus asked.

"They're fine," I lied. Rose was not satisfied.

"That's it?" She asked. I wasn't going to speak any more about the subject but Rose's intent stare drew the answer right out of me.

"Well honestly I'm really glad I'm going to Hogwarts so that I can get away from them," I admitted. Rose sat back in her chair, apparently satisfied with my answer. I had only known her for a couple minutes now, but already I found her as one of the most profound people I had ever met. Rose's fiery red hair tumbled down just past her shoulders and freckles were sprinkled across her nose. She had this gaze, this piercing gaze as if she could see right through you. It made it difficult to maintain eye contact with her, but at the same time you couldn't look away. This made me wonder what made her say that our parents don't get along. By now I could tell my family was not quite celebrated in the Wizarding World.

"_What was Albus's last name again, Potter?" _I asked myself. For some reason, the last name seemed familiar. Perhaps I had heard my father talking about the _Potters_ and the _Weasleys_ on some occasion.

The rest of the ride went by quickly. Albus Potter and Rose Weasley seemed like nice people. They were both hoping to get into Gryffindor, like their parents. They spent the ride telling me anecdotes about their siblings and cousins. Their entire family seemed quite funny. Albus told me that he would introduce me to all of his relatives at the school and that I seemed like I would get along with them. Soon we arrived at Hogwarts and rode the boats to the monstrous castle. It was very intimidating walking through those giant doors into the entry hall. A man named Professor Longbottom introduced himself as the Gryffindor head of house. I noticed Albus and Rose give the professor a little wave and the professor wink back, but I doubted anyone else had seen it. A few minutes after Professor Longbottom talked about the sorting ceremony, all of us were marched into the Great Hall.

The room was magnificent. Students sat at four long house table, each symbolizing the four houses at Hogwarts. The ceiling looked like a clear night sky with twinkling stars. I couldn't help it, this room overwhelmed me, I was in awe. As we walked down between the tables to the front where the professors sat, I couldn't help but notice that Rose and Albus were getting a lot of interested stares, then I realized that some of these stares were actually directed at _me. _

_"No it can't be, I'm imagining it," _I thought to myself. Rose and Albus seemed unmoved by the curious stares they were getting, so I followed suit. Quickly, the Sorting Hat Ceremony begun, beginning with Amelia Adelstein who was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff. After her went Jerry Bones who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Alfred Goyle was sorted into Slytherin. The list went on until I heard the words Scorpius Malfoy. My heart pounded as I sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat was then carefully placed onto my head. I expected to hear a voice but instead an image popped into my mind. It was this morning when my father pulled me aside right before I boarded the Hogwarts Express. He said to me

"Scorpius as you have grown up, you continued going down this path of rebellion, this path of defiance. I will not find it easy to forgive you, but if you are sorted into Slytherin house, all will be forgiven." His words echoed through my head before I heard a voice.

"Some family you got, eh kid?" I looked around startled before realizing it was the voice of the Sorting Hat in my head.

"I- I don't want to be like my father. I want to be my own person," I stammered. There was a silence before the Sorting Hat spoke again.

"You realize that by putting you in any other house than Slytherin, your father will never forgive you."

"I don't want to be like him," I insisted.

"It's funny," the Sorting Hat remarked. "Every member of your family and extended family has gone right to Slytherin, there's never been any question, well except for your relative Sirius Black. He was rebellious against his family too, and you know what happened to him?"

"What?" I asked nervously.

"That man was cast out by his family but put in the house where he was able to do something great and met his best friends for life. Of course he was eventually killed by one of his relatives in the second Wizarding War but that's another story."

I didn't know what to say.

"Slytherin would bring your family pride, wouldn't it Scorpius?" The Sorting Hat prompted. "But that doesn't seem so important to you. You have a different destiny ahead of you I feel, something great. You belong in… GRYFFINDOR!" The room erupted into cheering. I took my seat alone at the table, being the first one sorted into Gryffindor. A kid leaned over to me and whispered,

"Dude you're the first hatstall in fifty years."

"What does hatstall mean?" I inquired.

"It means the Sorting Hat took more than five minutes to sort you, you must have been really hard to place," he laughed. I wanted him to say more but he leaned away and continued talking to his friends.


End file.
